All that matters is you
by make up your mind
Summary: "They say every little girl dreams of her wedding day; about how she is going too walked down that long aisle towards her prince charming in the most beautiful white dress with her father by her side." that was what stella wanted, but stella's wedding day didn't go the way she planed it.
1. part one

They say every little girl dreams of her wedding day; about how she is going too walked down that long aisle towards her prince charming in the most beautiful white dress with her father by her side. Yes that is what they say and in most case that is true, like in this one. Princess Stella of Solaria had dreamed of her wedding day ever since she was well she really couldn't remember since when or how old she were at the time; it just were something she always had dreamed of as long as she could remember.

Today the big day had finally come, her wedding day and everything were exactly the way she wanted it and had dreamed of, okay maybe not exactly as she had dreamed. There were a few things that were different; like her prince charming hadn't turned out to be an actual prince but that were a minor detail. Anyway the only thing that matter to her today were that she was getting marry to Brandon in a few hour; it was the first thing that went through her mind as she started to wake up. Oh she could barely contain the excitement and the joy there were running from her heart and spreading out through her veins down to the tip of her toes, nothing in the world could take this feeling away from her. She opened her eyes and the bright sharp sunlight from the window went directly into her eyes; she quickly closed her eyes again and rolled over on her side in her king size bed.

They had decided or to be fair Stella had decided; that the wedding ceremony was going to be held in Solaria's big marvelous ballroom, with room for the five hundred guests they had invited. That was why she was now laying in her old bed, in her old childhood room; she felt safe, happy and calm as she were laying there waiting for the girls to come and wake her up, like they had agreed on last night. Rehearsal last night had gone smooth everything had been perfect, Brandon had seemed little nervous in the beginning but when they said goodnight to each other it seemed like the nerves were gone. It was normal to be nervous the day before the wedding and on the actual day, not that she was nervous in anyway.

She stretched her arm out and looked at her hand, her engagement ring were an old family heirloom from Brandon's mother side of the family. It was a gorgeous ring no doubt about that, it was a white gold ring with a vintage cut diamond in the middle of the crown head mounting, with 14 round diamonds running down the shoulders of the mounting. It was just that she didn't think the ring went with her personality very well but the fact that Brandon had given it to her and that it was his family heirloom meant more to her than anything.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality, she quickly got up in the bed as the door opened and Bloom entered the room followed by Layla, Flora, Musa and Tecna." Good Moring sunshine, we come baring breakfast." Bloom said walking to the bed with a big brown tray and sat down on the bed and so did the others.

"Breakfast, I don't have time to eat. I need to get my hair and make-up done "Stella said as she started go on about all the things she needed to do as she got out of her bed." I'm too busy to even think about eating, I need to go down to The Boutique."

* * *

Stella admirer herself in the mirror; the back section of her hair was pulled back into a soft modern French Twist with a Small sections of hair were pinned along the twist, it was an elegant hairstyle and it looked perfect with the Tiara. The tiara were an impressive diamond tiara composed of detachable crescent -shaped ornaments separated by wild roses set in white gold, it was a family heirloom and was about two hundred years old.

"Stella you look beautiful." Flora said and put her hands on Stella's shoulders; Tecna and Bloom went to see how Brandon and the boys were doing, Musa and Layla went down to the ballroom to check on the orchestra following Stella's orders. Stella was starting get to a little worry about the orchestra, her maid were supposed to report to her when the orchestra started setting up but no one had come to update her yet.

"Thank you." Stella said and smiled; in the reflection of the mirror she saw Layla and Musa enter the Boutique again and they both looked very serious. From the look of Layla and Musa's face Stella had gotten a bad feeling, it felt like her stomach had don a backflip and then had tied a knot on itself. "What is wrong, you guys look so serious." Stella turned around on the stool to face them and her two friends walked up to her while shearing a look. They both just stood there for what seemed like hours to Stella but it was really just a few seconds.

"Stella we have some bad news." Musa didn't look very happy to be there or to be the one telling her this.

"But there is no need to freak out" Layla added quickly

"What is it, is the orchestra late? I swear I told that conductor man or whatever he is call he had to be here on time and that I would be very pleased if they came an hour earlier. "Stella stopped talking when she saw that both Layla and Musa Looked down in the floor, what was going on? What could be so bad news about the orchestra, that her friends would hesitated that much to tell her?" Come on tell what is wrong I don't have all day, I'm getting marry in a few hours remember."

"The orchestra had some bad sushi last night and now they all have food poisoning, so they aren't able to play." Stella's heart dropped; no this couldn't be true, there was no way this was really happening to her today of all days. She tried to stay calm but her head was spinning around like a carousel with thoughts; it was too late for them to find another orchestra and without the orchestra there were no one to play as the guests arrived and worst of all, there were no one to play when she was walking down the aisle! Stella could feel a scream ready to escape even though she tried not to panic; now Stella's reaction all happened less than five seconds while Layla took a breath." But we have a backup plan, already now so no need to worry."

"I pulled a few strings and got another orchestra; they are not as good as the one who got food poisoning but I can promise you they are good, plus they have played at a few royal wedding's before. They will be here any minute now, so just relax everything is under control." Stella felt how the pressure from her chest disappeared so she could breathe again, without feeling squashed by an elephant. Okay everything was under control now she could be mad at her friends for almost giving her a heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell me that right of start; I think I just had a heart attack and I don't have time for that, I still need to get dressed which you three also need too."

"Alright caption." Layla said playful.

"Stella just slow down and enjoy it, it is after all your big day and I'm sure everything else is going smooth and as planned." Flora said calming her down as they walked out the door; Flora was right she should enjoy this and not be obsessed over if everything going on as planned, there had already had been one tragedy to what was the chance for another happing? Okay maybe you couldn't really call it a tragedy even though if felt like one to her, yes it was more like an accident. Maybe Stella should have remembered that one tragedy rarely comes alone, so she had been more prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

Okay this is part one, do you like it?


	2. part two

"You look beautiful." Bloom said as she entered the door and saw Stella in her dress for the first time, Stella smiled and turned around for Bloom to see the back of the dress. The dress had vertical seams flowing from the shoulders down to a flared skirt, creating an inverted V and with a luxurious organza fabric that created a stunning A-line silhouette. The dress was the three things she needed to feel like a bride; it was traditional yet not too traditional, elegance and a little Dramatic and with the royal train that extended beyond ten feet from her waist, it gave her just that majestic appearances she was going for.

"I know." Stella simply repeated as she looked at Bloom's sunbeam colored bridesmaid dress with an Off-the-Shoulder neckline, while sleeves covered part of the upper arm and with the flowing chiffon cascades hanging from the waist, in loose romantic layers. Stella wasn't very fond of the color but again it was a tradition from her side of the family, that the bridesmaid dress were sunbeam colored and she couldn't change that.

"I heard about your almost 'heart attack, so I brought you something to drink," Bloom handed Stella a glass with orange juice "and your parents are outside and wanted to know if they could come in."

"Of course they can! " Stella cried so her parents could hear it from the other side of the door. "Come in." The door opened and her parents walked in.

"Honey you look gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." Her mother said and Stella looked over at her father to hear his respond to her dress, and he was standing with tears runing down his face.

"Dad are you crying?" She asked surprised.

"Sorry you just look so beautiful."

"Don't cry dad, you are going to make me cry."

"This is so typical of you Radius." Her mother mumbled so they almost couldn't hear her, almost.

"I'm sorry but my heart isn't made of ice Luna." Radius said with a self-satisfied smirk when he saw that his ex-wife was speechless for a moment.

"Don't start a fight with me; I thought we agreed to be civilized." Oh no not to day they had promised to be civilized and not fight on her wedding day, oh god how could she have been so naïve to think that they would keep their promise. When she was little she been so naïve and had actually believed that all of their screaming and shouting had something to do with love and that every marriage would end up like that. But after she had met Brandon and his family she had realized that it wasn't true; sure there was going to be ups and downs but as long as they remembered to stuck together throw the bad times also, she honestly could say that she thought they were going to make it to death do them apart.

"We did, but you started it."

"Enough, both of you." Stella said making her mom and dad look down at the floor because they both were ashamed that, Stella had to be the adult and separate them up. But as ashamed as her mother were, she couldn't help saying one last comment.

"No it wasn't it was you." Is sent Stella over the edge she growled under her breath and gritting her teeth together; that was it. Stella were so frustrated that she throw her hands up in the air out of pure frustration, unfortunately Stella had forgotten all about her glass with juice. It all happened so fast before she knew it she was looking down and her dress were ruined; there was juice all over it, she could feel the tears escaping her eyes uncontrollably. Everything around her became a blur and she couldn't hear what people around her was saying to her while they were trying to save the dress and ensure her that everything would be fine so she didn't freak out. It was like everything that could go wrong went wrong, like the universe had something against her since this was happing. She needed to calm down her hand reached to touch her ring and twirling it around her finger, a habit she had gotten lately. She blood froze to ice as she saw with her own eyes that her engagement ring was gone.

"My engagement ring it is gone!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Stella darling relax I-"Luna tried to say something but Stella couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Everyone leave, just leave the wedding is off. "Stella tried to run out to the bathroom but the dress were so heavy; that she could only walk fast in it, she just wanted to get away from it all as fast as possible.

* * *

"Stella honey it is me Brandon, open up the door" Stella heard Brandon saying from the other side of the bathroom's door, she didn't know how to tell him that she lost the ring. She took one last look in the mirror and walked over to the door.

"It is bad luck and with my day today I really don't want any more of that." No she couldn't open the door, she wasn't ready.

"Please open the door; I don't care about some tradition right now. All I want to do is to hold you and comforted you and make it all better no matter what is wrong, and I can't do that through the door so please Stella open the door, it is killing me." She had to tell him there were no way out of it, she opened the door and there was Brandon. As soon as Brandon saw her he closed the distance between them by firmly hugged her tighter than he ever had before.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." She said almost crying again, with her face buried in his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Brandon said and pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"Yes I do." Stella looked up at him and looked directly in his eyes for the first time that day." I lost my engagement ring." She took a deep breath and looked at Brandon's face for any clue of how he was feeling, and suddenly Brandon burst out in laughter. "Why are you laughing this is not funny Brandon."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you haven't lost your engagement ring."

"Yes I have look, it is not on my finger or anywhere on my hands!" She put her hands up by his face so he could see it; but he just removed her hands from his face and smiled.

"Your right it is not on your hands, it is hanging around your neck." Brandon carefully took off her necklace and Stella's eyes widened as she saw her engagement ring. Suddenly she remembered that she taken her ring off and put on necklace to be sure she didn't lose it, so there were no more things that would go wrong." Beside it is just a ring Stella it is nowhere near worth as much as your happiness." Just then she realized how much she really loved him; and it wasn't because he could protect her or because he worshipped the ground she walked on, no she loved him because he was Brandon so simple was that. He was her better half and the one who could keep her from falling apart, when she felt like she was going to (like now) he was all that she ever wanted and so much more, she couldn't find a word to describe him the way she saw him.

"Wow I'm really messed up right now." She said embarrassed.

"No you are not, consider with all that has happened today. I know how badly you wanted everything to be perfect, and if you don't want to do this to day we will just do it some other day were I will do anything in my power to make sure everything goes as planned."

"No I want to do it today, I don't need everything to be the way I planned it. I love you with everything inside of me and I want to be with you every day, every hour and every second of any day. That is one of many reasons why I'm marrying you, and I can't wait to be yours. I guess by the end of the day, all that matters is you. That I got you and you got me, not what orchestra is playing or if there is some juice on my gorgeous dress."

"I love you too, more then you even can imagine." He said with that goofy look on his face that she loved so much." And there is not going to be any juice on your dress not with this." He took something up from his pocket; it was a piece of paper and Stella looked confused at him.

"What is that?"

"A spell which can remove the juice for 24hours." Stella grabbed the paper like her life was depending on it." I will leave you to it, see you at the aisle." He kissed her on the cheek and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he only kissed her on her cheek, as she saw him walking out the door but she knew she would see him before long.


End file.
